


texting

by orphan_account



Series: memelords [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: should i like,,, write more of these?





	1. Chapter 1

[racHELL]: dad look its the good kush

[chlolife]: what??

[racHELL]: shhh

[chlolife]: ok?????

[MAXimum]: THIS IS THE DOLLAR STORE HOW GOOD CAN IT BE

[racHELL]: BHUHNHUSNU

[chlolife]: fuckin losers

[MAXimum]:  D:

[chlolife]: ,,,no,,,,emojis,,,

[racHELL]: HEY LOSER SAY KID BACKWARDS

[chlolife]: dik?

[MAXimum]: HAHAHAHA THATS GAY

[MAXimum]: are you watching vines

[racHELL]: yeah im getting educated for you so ill get your jokes

[MAXimum]: zack thats gay

[racHELL]: jared we've been dating for-

[chlolife]: y'ALL

[MAXimum]: sorry i'll stop talking about vines

[chlolife]: nononononoyouguysarecutenonono

[racHELL]: aw do you have a crush on us

[chlolife]: uhncdwni no

[MAXimum]: omg a girls likes me

[racHELL]: !!

[chlolife]: jesus

 


	2. Back at it again

[MAXimum]: I perfected my chloe impersonation if either of you would like to see it let me know. 

[chlolife]: neither of us do 

[racHELL]: I do 

[MAXimum]: okay here goes “HELLA HELLA HELLA GAY *dabs*” 

[MAXimum]: thank you that is all 

[chlolife]: first off I don’t say hella that much 

[racHELL]: yes you do

[chlolife]: second off that was hella uncool 

[MAXimum]: chloe sweetums,, honey,,, baby,,,, you said it again 

[chlolife]: well I have a great max impression 

[MAXimum]: proceed 

[cholife]: “IM GAY WITH A CAMERA!!!!! !!! HDJFNWJFJSJ !!!!!,,,,,, IM ADORABLE !!!!!!,,,, TWO FEET TALL!!!!!”

[MAXimum]: 7/10 I do not have that much confidence 

[racHELL]: I hate both of you 

[MAXimum]: I did nothing wrong ever 

[racHELL]: I don’t hate you I love one (1) gorl 

[chlolife]: depressed 

[racHELL]: you should’ve thought of that before you picked on the baby 

[chlolife]: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadam

[racHELL]: ugh fine 

[racHELL]: I love two (2) gorls 

[MAXimum]: :D

 


	3. i’m desperate for approval pls love me

[MAXimum]: y’all i love you both so much and i know ur asleep but i’m such an insomniac but god i’m so in love with you both 

[MAXimum]: like you guys have done nothing but good things for me like wowzers guys just i see you guys daily but you still take my breath away and like you’re sleeping next to me rn but fuck i just look at you both around me and i can’t believe that someone like me could get you two 

[MAXimum]: you guys are the best things to ever happen to me and god just thinking about how every night i’m gonna end up laying in between you two i just get butterflies 

[MAXimum]: rachel you’re so smart and sweet and can calm me down after nightmares and panic attacks and you’re a great cook and you stay up and watch vines with me sometimes when i can’t sleep and you know right when i get carsick and you do road games with me to help me focus 

[MAXimum]: chloe you’re so funny and intelligent and when i’m feeling especially depressed you can always cheer me up and when i miss rachel when she goes to visit her extended family you take me on drives around and listen to music with me even though you don’t like musicals 

[MAXimum]: you guys are so great and i’m so shitty i don’t deserve you and yet you stay and i don’t deserve it but god i love you both so much that it hurts like i just constantly want to say it like ugh i love you i love you i love you i love you 

[MAXimum]: i want to go out on the roof and scream it just “I LOVE CHLOE PRICE AND RACHEL AMBER” but i don’t want the neighbors to get mad 

[MAXimum]: god im getting sleepy but i have so much more in me about you guys hopefully i can tell you for the rest of our lives can’t wait for the day i can call y’all both my wife 

* * *

[chlolife]: you’re literally the cutest fucking person what the fuck i can’t BREATHE 

[racHELL]: you’re also not a piece of shit because you’re literally just the best thing that’s ever happened to me 

[chloelife]: YEAH THAT TOO IF YOU WERE A PIECE OF SHIT WOULD RACHEL HAVE BEEN STARING AT YOU FOR LIKE 20 MINS AFTER SHE WOKE UP 

[racHELL]: that makes me sound creepy!!! 

[racHELL]: her face was cute she was smiling plus her wittle fweckles i wuv her so much 

[chlolife]: i’ll drop down to my knees right now and ask you to marry me if you want

[racHELL]: i’d say yes

[chlolife]: let’s do it then

[racHELL]: wait for maxi silly goose 

[MAXimum]: let’s do it 

[racHELL]: when did you wake up sweetheart

[MAXimum]: like when you got in the shower

[chlolife]: rachel got in the shower an hour ago have you just been eavesdropping 

[MAXimum]: technically it’s not eavesdropping it’s a group chat

[MAXimum]: also i was crying 

[chlolife]: TACHEL DID TOU BREAK YHE WALL WITH HOW HARD U SLAMMED THE DOOR OPEN 

[racHELL]: PERHAPS  

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i like,,, write more of these?


End file.
